Dazzling
by owlcity89
Summary: When Kana meets Crona she's ecstatic to find out they have matching souls, and for the first time has a meister. When Kana, Crona and Ragnarok all move in together, chaos occurs as they learn to live, trust, and love one another. And Kana's bad cooking.
1. The Lone Weapon

**A/N: Okay firstly Crona is a boy. If you can't handle that, don't read. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and accept critiques as well as praise. Just click that little blue button on the bottom, okay?**

**Maka: Or else I'll take your soul!**

**Me: You heard the lady!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I dont own Soul Eater because otherwise there would be no question of Crona's gender. **

**Maka: She also doesn't own any characters other than Kana. **

**Me: Why are you the only one here?**

**Maka: Because everyone else is playing Basketball.**

**Me: Ooo! Can I come?**

**Maka: No because your going to sit here and write more chapters.**

**Me: Fine, Ms. Bossy-pants. **

**Kana's POV**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had violet-blue eyes, red lips and my dark brown hair woven into a braid. I decorated it with pink cherry blossoms to match my pale pink ball gown. Milky pearls graced my slender neck and my wrist. I barely recognized myself.

I looked away from my reflection I was going to be late for the party. We were celebrating the Academy's opening. Lord Death was going to even be at the festivities himself. Surprisingly, I've seen him many a time with my friends, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty.

I found myself at the entryway and saw Death the Kid in a puffy white shirt with the skull insignia at his throat. The girls wore matching tight leather red suits. The corners of my mouth flickered with an amused grin. Perfectly symmetrical.

"Hello, Kana, you look lovely this evening."

She replied, "Thank you, you look dashing yourself this evening. I like your outfits too, Liz and Patty. "

They smiled in thanks. We were then surrounded by Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki.

Everyone was dressed up even Black Star was in a suit. Of course it was put on lazily and drooping off his shoulders. Kid commented, "How gentlemanly..."

They all entered and Lord Death made the shortest speech in history. So Kid took over for his father which Black Star unsurprisingly interrupted, gabbing about his awesomeness.

I shook my head softly as a smile spread across my face. I've been through a lot with these guys. Still sometimes I felt like a third wheel, because I didn't have a miester. I was a weapon that no miester could match their soul with. It made me feel empty, broken, and a freak. Lord Death had reassured me many weapons go without miesters. I felt as though mine was out there somewhere I just hadn't met him/her yet. Until then I would survive, alone.

I was brought back to reality as the music started and everyone was dancing or eating. Everyone except me. I didn't feel hungry so I made my way to a wall and leaned against its cool surface. I watched as everyone I knew was so happy, I didn't mind watching from afar but that didn't mean I enjoyed being alone. It was as if I was invisible.

I had spaced out like normal meaning I hadn't seen Kid come up to me, "What are you doing standing alone over here?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I just feel... Incomplete. Like I just don't really sync up to anyone. Of course you are my friend, we've been through a lot together it's just I don't have a miester. That's the person your closest to in the world, I don't have anyone like that for me."

He told me reassuringly, "Just because your not partners with a person doesn't mean you can't be close to people. So come out of that little shell of yours and come hang out with your friends!"

I put my hands up, "Ok I surrender! Drag me away to the world of social people."

We laughed and I followed him back to Patty and Liz who were standing by Black Star. I wasn't exactly neurotic like Kid but I did have screw or two had loose. No offense Professor Stein.

Liz smiled and put her arm around my shoulders, "There you are girl! Why do you always go wandering off like that?"

Patty also wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "Yeah! Do you not like us or something?"

I replied," No it's not that, it's just-"

Black Star shouted, "Because she can't handle my stardom!"

I laughed hysterically, "Yes, that is exactly the reason!"

Black Star gave me a thumbs up, we got along pretty well because I thought his vain outbursts were funny as hell.

Suddenly the large doors burst open and Sid the zombie teacher came staggering in. He was surrounded instantly by us, Soul, Maka and Stein.

"We have to stop her! The witch is planning to-!"

Suddenly there was a bright green light flooding through the window and Sid slitted his eyes in concentration, "I've only got one shot!"

He then slammed his sword into the floor and I was falling into darkness.

I gasped at the hard contact of the floor and my bum. I looked around to find all my friends and teacher Franken Stein.

He then explained what Sid was talking about: how Nurse Medusa was a witch, and she was trying to unleash the Kishin which resided under our school.

He announced, "Weapons should all change into their weapon forms and not come out because otherwise they'll be vulnerable. Except you of course Kana."

I nodded, I had my own special way of fighting. He continued as everyone changed and we walked into a big open room, "I'm guessing that well come to a super powerful person, one that will make sure we won't get past."

Suddenly Medusa herself appeared and she looked almost like a snake. Stein told us confidently, "Okay so I'll stay here and keep Medusa busy while you four go around her. Then I'm guessing the next line of defense will be the daemon sword. Black Star will fight him, using his soul technique. While this goes on I want you, Kid, to make your way to the two carrying black blood and stop them. Maka you will go ahead and assist Kid. Kana, you will help Black Star."

Simultaneously the witch Medusa and I voiced, "Isn't it stupid to reveal your plan right in front of the enemy?"

I caught her gaze for a moment, her sinuous yellow eyes watching me, summing me up. She then returned her focus to Stein. Then Death Scythe popped up and Stein smiled, "Good I was worried what I'd do without my weapon."

He shifted and Medusa began chanting dark magic. Everyone burst into action. Kid hopped onto his flying death skate board flying over Medusa. Black Star managed to elude her by his speed and then flipped over her. Wow she kind of sucked.

She then launched all of her giant arrows towards Maka. She ran straight in the center the arrows making the majority only scrape against her and then she was gone with the rest. While I was just standing there. Shit.

She exclaimed, "Well that hadn't gone how I expected. 3 already gone. No matter my plan is sure to exceed, you aren't going to get past me girl."

I looked everywhere looking for the slightest opening. There was none, she was ready for anything after observing my three friends' escape. She then said, "You know you two could join me. Stein you are a scientist, just like me. And you Kana."

Her gaze held mine, "I can give you thing you want most. A miester."

I shook my head, "That's impossible!"

She smiled cunningly, "If it was possible to make Crona a miester and weapon I'm sure I could do the same for you as well."

I clenched my fists that was exactly what I didn't want. To be alone. I screamed, "I will never join you!"

She sighed, "Oh well... I tried to be nice."

She the smirked evilly as she launched one of her giant snakes at me. I transformed my right arm into a giant sword that was flaming. I held a battle stance on the balls of my feet and breathed deeply.

As I slashed at the giant slithering, flying monster Stein went after Medusa. The snake licked the air to determine my position. I dodged the attack and realized that the snake could probably detect me better because of my over average heat. I cursed as the snake struck again.

I didn't know if I could fight this enemy. I had to protect my weak, fleshy body, how could I, at the same time, attack this monster?

I glanced over at Stein he was distracting Medusa. That left an opening. Would I be fast enough?

I launched myself at the exit but to my horror the snake beat me to it. There was no avoiding it. I slashed ferociously. I sliced a scaring blow down the left side of its face. It hissed in pain and angrily shot out. I blocked with my sword arm. It burn it's tongue on the licking flames. As it shriveled in agonizing horror I jumped over its body and ran for my life.

Stein asked, "Your first plan failed didn't it? You tried to make that boy into a Kishin. Where did you abduct him from anyway?"

She laughed maliciously, "Yes he was disappointing, that is why I will throw him away after this is done. He is unneeded. I didn't abduct him either. He is my son."

Both the men shook with emotion, "How could you treat your son that way?"

She smiled, "Easily."

Death scythe growled, "We're going to kill this bitch!"

Stein pushed up his glasses, "That was the plan."

I ran never looking back. I was terrified. I ran, that was the only thing I could focus on. The scenery flashing past me. Suddenly I tripped and my legs gave way. I tumbled to the ground and looked behind me. Nothing. I laughed in relief, I was alive and the thing was gone. I tried to stand but my shaking limbs wouldn't allow it.

I took a few deep breathes and calmed myself. I then stood and continued on exhausted. I had to continue. For my friends.

I could see a light emptying into another room, my legs moved faster eager to see a friendly face.

I saw Soul and Maka asking each other, "We can't just leave him here, can we?"

That's when my eyes focused on the purple haired boy in a black dress. He was currently fighting a black being that was attached to him. It didn't seem life threatening though. My eyes locked with his pale blue.

He blushed, "I've only met one girl before. I don't know if I can handle this!"

Ragnarok, "You idiot! If you make googly eyes at one more today I'll punch you so hard you won't be able to blush!"

I slipped off my tennis shoe and chucked it at the big black blob thingy, "Hey leave him alone!"

It hit him square in the face, "Why you little bitch! I'll get you for that!"

Crona whined, "No! Why are you so mean? I don't know if I can handle this!"

Ragnarok grabbed his dress and lifted him off the ground, "Did you just say no to me! Your going to get the beating of a lifetime!"

He then began punching him.

**Normal POV**

Soul and Maka walked away without looking back, "He's all yours Kana."

She rushed over to the pair and punched the blob itself. He recoiled and huffed, "Fine your be stupid anyway! I don't want to be around you!"

Ragnarok retreated into Crona's back. Kana asked anxiously, "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her, "I'm not good with people. I'm not sure I can handle this!"

She clasped his hand, "That's okay, neither am I. Who are you?"

He looked at her, "I'm Crona the daemon swordsman."

She looked into his eyes they showed no emotion. Was he really evil? Well Soul and Maka didn't think so, so that would have to be enough for her.

"My names Kana, I'm a weapon."

He tilted his head, "What kind of weapon? I've never met a weapon. I'm not sure I can handle this!"

She giggled, "Calm down silly. Your a jumpy one aren't, you? Here I'll show you."

She stretched her arm and showed him her flaming sword arm.

He asked, "I've never seen a flaming sword before! I don't know if I can handle this! Where's your miester?"

She lowered her eyes ashamedly, "I don't have one. No ones soul could match mine."

Then a sliver of hope reached her and she grabbed the boys arm, "Could you try being my miester?"

He looked to the side not making eye contact, "I've never tried handling a weapon other than Ragnarok. I don't know if I can handle this!"

She squeezed his hand, "Please. I _need _to find my miester.

Tears slid down her cheeks. The boy watched her with emotionless eyes, "I don't know if I can handle this, but I'll try."

She beamed at him and whipped away her tears. They stood and she said, "Okay let's go!"

She shifted into a full flaming sword. She hadn't done so in years. Crona easily picked her up and while holding his arm with his other arm he swung her through the air. There was no side affects, no extreme heaviness, no burning sensation, no cold sensation, no anything. Just mastery.

She shifted back into her human form and flung her arms around the purple haired boy sending them both crashing to the ground. Her face soaked in tears she smiled immensely yelling, "Crona! Your my miester I can feel it! I'm so happy I could kiss you!"

They both blushed as the words poured out her mouth. Before anything could be said as Ragnarok formed on his back. He yelled, "Hey you going to ditch me huh? How dare you! Especially for a flaming sword! How stupid! It's because she's a girl isn't it!"

Medusa gasped while Stein pushed up his glasses, "You felt that too."

He smiled, "Kana finally found her miester. Your son."

The witch shook her head, "How is this possible! He already has a weapon."

Stein replied cooly, "The weapon is not a separate soul it is apart of him. So it does not change the fact that he has compatible soul waves with Kana. It is possible for a Meister to have more than one weapon."

Ragnarok madly began beating him. Kana made her arm a flaming sword and pointed it at the Ragnarok, "You will leave my miester alone."

Crona warned her, "No don't! I have black blood you know."

She then remembered how Maka had described the Daemon swordsman's black blood. Kana then thought of another way to approach this.

She grabbed his shoulders, "Crona, Ragnarok is apart of you isn't he? You are stronger than him. _Force _him back into your body. I can help you."

She pressed her forehead against his and mentally sent him her strength. His body shook with effort. Ragnarok all the while yelled, "What the Hell are you two doing!"

He pushed harder and suddenly Ragnarok retracted.

Crona blinked open his eyes, "I never knew I could do that. I don't know if I can handle him alone!"

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, "You will never be alone again. I swear it, meister."

He slowly returned the hug awkwardly. She didn't care it felt amazing to hugged by her miester. She was his only as he was hers. It felt wonderful!

She then gasped and pulled away as she realized everyone was fighting while she was just sitting here.

She asked, "You worked with Medusa right?"

He answered, "Yes."

She asked cautiously, "How would you feel about going against her?"

At first his eyes shone in fear but then they went back to being empty as he replied, "I don't know how to handle that!"

She looked into his eyes and replied calmly, "You fight."

He blankly stared back at her, "I know how to do that."


	2. The First Blow

**A/N: Thank you for all the good reviews and I want to reassure everyone reading this that I will continue this. So here's chapter 2 and hope you all Review and Fav!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue. By the way do you think Kana is Mary-Sueish so far? Leave a comment.**

**Normal POV**

As Crona walked down the hall he announced, "I don't know if I can handle this!"

Kana told him, "Come on take deep breathes your doing great."

He did so. He shook his head hysterically, "I don't think it's working."

She laughed. Crona looked at her strangely, "I don't think I said anything funny."

Kana told him seriously, "I just thought it was funny how you reacted, that's all."

He nodded, "Oh."

They continued in silence. Just when Kana was going to break the silence, the ceiling began shaking. Crona desperately grabbed Kana's hand. Ragnarok popped out asking, "What's going on here!"

Suddenly debris fell and a crack in the ceiling spread. A large chunk of the ceiling began breaking. Crona and her gasped in terror. She pushed against his back yelling, "Go!"

They ran back the way they had come. The ceiling collapsed around them. When they didn't stop until Crona bent over desperately sucking in breath while Kana collapsed to the floor and burst out laughing with relief. Suddenly she watched as the one part of the ceiling that wasn't stable started crumbling. She jumped to her feet and shoved her meister out of the way.

She fell to her knees her eyesight blurry and spotted. Everything was muffled, she reached one of her hands to her forehead. When she brought it into her eye sight the scarlet blood burned into her minds eye. _So much blood._

She needed to lie down. The purple haired boy and his black blob leaned over her. Maybe he was holding her. Or maybe that was the floor. She couldn't tell. Kana didn't have the strength to smile as she saw Crona's face. Not a scratch. Her- her. So sleepy...

Kana blinked open her eyes and was instantly blinded. She lifted her hand in front of her eyes. An image of a bloodied hand flashed in her mind. She gave a gasp and sat up. Bad move. She clasped her hands to her mouth feeling dizzy and sick.

"Your up finally" stated Stein emotionlessly.

Kana waited for the sickness to subside before glancing around, "Where's Crona?"

He replied, "He's being kept prisoner until Lord Death has decided what to do with him."

She yelled, "Imprisoned! He's on our side!"

She slowly flung her feet over the side of the bed and lowered herself to the floor. A flash of blackness and sickness flooded through her. She breathed deeply and willfully pushed it aside.

Stein cocked an eyebrow, "Where are you going?"

Kana stared him down, "I'm going to go speak with Lord Death."

He smiled, "You never have been one to sit around, have you? Very well, let me come with you."

He walked with her down the great school hallway. Kana asked, "Why were you in there?"

He replied, "Since the sudden leave of our school nurse, I was the only one with skill enough to patch up your head wound."

Kana tenderly touched her forehead. She instantly hissed in pain. It really _was _real.

She then looked toward him desperately, "What happened last night?"

A dark look crossed his face, "The Kishin escaped."

Kana froze. _They had failed?_

She clenched her fists. She would go crazy if she thought about it like that. Things just happened. Now she had to focus on _now._

Lord Death was currently speaking with Sid.

Sid stated, "What shall we do with the Daemon Sword, my Lord? I know he is a child but I think we should punish him for his heinous crimes. You've already delayed what to do with him ounce, Lord Death. We need to deal with him."

Before Kana knew what she was doing she screamed, "NO!"

All eyes turned to her. Her throat lumped, and she felt hot sticky tears slip down her face. She croaked, "You can't! You _CAN'T_!"

She cracked as she fell to her knees, "He's- he's my only chance. He's MY meister. I _NEED _him. Please! Please Lord Death!"

Lord Death scratched his mask awkwardly, "Yes I heard about that. I'm just surprised how much you care for this boy that you've barely met. Then again, this must seem like a miracle to you since you've gone so long without a meister."

He turned to Sid, "I've made my decision. The boy will be enrolled into the Academy. He will be a great ally. Especially, now."

Kana looked up at Lord Death and gave him a giant relieved smile. She saw him in a different light now. He was wise, merciful, and considerate. She wouldn't forget this.

Sid nodded, "Very well. I'll get him prepared. Though I don't think he likes me much."

He turned towards Kana, "Would you like to help me?"

She shook her head vigorously. They made their way to the schools massive dungeons. It was dingy, dank, and dark, poor Crona. Sid stated, "I don't think he likes me. He always ignores me when I try to talk to him. For all I know he's dead."

A chill went up Kana' spine and she shivered. No he wasn't dead. He couldn't be. She closed her eyes and took deep breathes. She felt for her soul's rhythmic waves. She felt them and the subtle shadow of another presence. It was different from her own but calming and sweet. She smiled knowing that it was Crona. She was then surprised to find another rythem strong and wild but still in beat with her own and Crona's. It must have been Ragnarok's.

Suddenly behind them a blond lady with an eye patch grumbled, "Sid! I almost died! I was sure I was lost for good! This place is enormous!"

Sid stated dumbfounded, "You used to go to this school too, Marie."

Then Marie looked past him at Kana, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Kana, a weapon that attends the Academy here. Who are you, ma'am?"

She shivered, "Ew! Please don't call me ma'am! It makes me sound _so _old! My name's Marie. I'll be teaching here, tomorrow. That's why I'm tagging along with you for the tour."

She nodded and Sid opened the door where Crona was being kept. When the door swung open she hurriedly stepped in and glanced around the small room. Nothing. She then looked around the door to find him tucked into the corner.

She knealled in front of him and he lifted his eyes cautiously. When he saw it was her he lifted his head up and whispered, "Kana?"

When Marie and Sid walked in he cowered and tried to shrink himself, "Ahh! It's the blue man! He scares me!"

Marie pushed Sid out the door, "We better wait outside."

When they left Kana cupped her hand and pushed his chin up making him stare at her, "Hey Crona."

He didn't look her in the eye he just stared remorsefully at the gash in her forehead. She caught where his gaze lingered. He reached out hesitantly, touching the stitching lightly with his fingertips.

She bit her tongue at the pain. She didn't want him to think he was hurting her. Without removing his gaze or hand he asked, "Does it hurt?"

She replied, "Only little."

He retracted his touch and didn't look at her, "You know you didn't have to do that. I would have been fine."

Kana asked, "What do you mean?"

Crona whispered, "I have black blood. Ragnarok would have protected me."

She stared at his face, "I would do it again in a heartbeat."

His gaze shifted to her, his eyes asking the question.

Kana smiled, "Its my job to make sure you never get hurt. I would give my life for your safety. That's the pact we made when our souls collided. I don't care about Ragnarok. Your my responsibility."

Crona started, "But-"

She pressed her index finger against his lips silencing him. She then stood and offered him her hand, "It was my decision. I _wanted_ to do it. So let's just leave it in the past. Let's focus on our future."

He grasped her hand and voiced quietly, "Okay."

She then explained, "Lord Death has decided to let you attend, the Death Weapon Miester Academy. So I'm here to give you the grand tour!"

Suddenly Ragnarok popped up, "Whoa! Who said we wanted to attend this stupid school!"

Kana informed him, "I said nothing about _you_, Ragnarok! I said Crona was allowed to attend DWMA."

He yelled, "Screw you!"

Ragnarok then forced Crona's hand to flip up her skirt. Crona blushed profusely while Kana embarrassedly covered herself. Ragnarok said, "What a disappointment!"

She angrily slapped the non-human weapon upside the head, "You pervert! Your disgusting!"

Crona quickly cowered back into his little corner crying, "I'm so sorry!"

She quickly reassured him, "No, not you Crona! It's okay!"

Ounce she had calmed him down they left his horrible little cell. He immediately cowered upon seeing Marie. Kana introduced him quickly, "Hey Crona, it's okay. This lady is Ms. Marie. She's really nice."

Marie nodded, "Hello Crona. I'm Marie as Kana said and I'm new here too so were in the same boat. Don't worry though we'll be alright, I promise."

He nodded nervously. She grabbed his hand and instantly felt him release some of his tension. They made their way through the school campus Crona cowering behind her. All the while Kana jollily told them all about the campus as they passed certain spots.

The trio stopped and looked out on the balcony. Well Kana and Marie did while Crona cowered some more. Kana gently told him, "Come on Crona, take a look at your new home."

He reluctantly stood and looked out on Death city. The wind whipped at his face. He stated, "I don't know if this going to work."

Kana didn't take her eyes off the scenery she just gave his hand a comforting squeeze, "I know it's a lot to take in but you'll get use to it. I promise."

She turned to him and gave him a friendly smile, "You trust me, right?"

He quietly stated, "Yeah."

Her smile widened and Crona felt a small smile spread on his lips as well. Kana continued to lead the frightful boy by the hand until the bumped into Soul, Maka.

Crona stated surprised, "Maka?"

The couple made their way over to the trio. Maka smiling brightly, "There you are Crona. I was wondering what happened to you."

Crona nervously answered, "Yeah. Kana says I'm going to start attending the school. But I don't know if I can handle it."

Maka optimistic as ever replied, "That's wonderful! We'll be able to see each other everyday now. Doesn't that sound fun."

He replied softly, "Yeah."

Soul asked, "So Kana what the Hell happened to you?"

Everyone looked towards her and she told them, "Well, underground the ceiling started to collapse so Crona and I ran but then he was about to be hit by a piece of ceiling before I pushed him out of the way."

Kana laughed lightly and gave Soul a bittersweet smile, "The things we do for our miesters."

The two stared at her going, "Huh?"


	3. The First Battle

Chapter 3- The First Battle

**A/N: Sorry this is such a long chapter it just had to be done. Anyway this is probably not the most exciting chapter but the next Crona, Kana and Ragnarok move in together!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own. I swear. **

Before Kana could explain Black Star stormed in yelling, "The star has arrived! Because of me the Sun has shined and you should all be basking in it and not being cooped up in here. Oh hey Kana long time no see."

Barely keeping a straight face she lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers in greeting.

He then saw the confused looks of Soul and Maka, "What?"

Kana began explaining, "Well, uh, I guess Stein didn't tell you guys, but Crona is my meister and I am his weapon."

Crona looked to the floor sweating because of all the eyes upon him. Kana grabbed his hand ounce more and gave it a comforting squeeze promising everything was alright. The three stared at them and went, "What!"

Maka asked shaking her head, "How is that possible?"

Kana shrugged, "Our souls are compatible. I know it because I can... feel his soul waves with mine. He can also use me in full weapon form."

Maka breathed deeply and went into her soul searching mode. I knew she could feel our souls. She announced aloud, "Kana's soul is very motherly and encouraging. She is very willful and outgoing. Crona's soul is very timid and shy. He doesn't like change and doesn't like to try new things or meet new people. Their souls are connected by need of one another. Crona needs her encouragement and Kana needs him to nurture and someone to slow her down. Also I see Ragnaok's soul. He is wild and unbalanced he also does well with Kana because of her need for orderliness."

She blinked and stated, "You two really do seem like a good team. I'm so happy for you."

Black Star shouted, "Cool! Now I can compete against you for real Kana."

She scoffed, "What do you mean for real? I always take our spars seriously."

Black Star turned to Crona, "What do you say? You wanna match?"

Ragnarok popped out of his back and yelled, "We could totally take you on!"

Black Star whooped, "Yeah let's go!"

Crona nervously twiddled his thumbs not aware of what to do.

Kana stood between Crona and Black Star, "Hey give the guy a break Black Star. I mean he's been through a lot."

Black Star crossed his arms and huffed, "Fine but I _really _want to see you in full sword mode."

Soul nodded, "Yeah that would be pretty cool."

Kana turned toward Crona, "What do you want to do?"

He looked to the ground, "Well- I- I- I guess."

She assured him, "Hey it's okay. It's not that bad. Just pretend we're getting ready to fight something."

He nodded not very convinced. They made their way out into an open area. Kana transformed into her full flaming sword mode. Crona held onto her easily.

Soul whistled, "Woo! Kana I didn't know you were so hot!"

The flames suddenly flared, "Shut up!"

The two boys laughed. Crona swung her a couple of times expertly like he had been doing so for years. She then transformed back into her human form and smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks for complying with these knuckleheads. Ounce you get to know them they're not much better, but they're very nice and will always have you back."

Crona nodded silently. Maka asked, "So you two going to move in together?"

Crona blushed, "I'm going to live with a girl?"

Kana explained, "It is custom for weapon and miester to live together. Maka and soul live together as does Black Star and Tsubaki."

He nodded understandingly. Suddenly Sid came, "Maka, Soul, Kana, Crona. Lord Death has an assignment for you."

Crona cowered behind Kana as the zombie man informed them of the mission.

Maka nodded, "Right you two ready to go?"

They both nodded.

They left for the small little village. When they arrived Kana coughed hysterically, "So much smoke!"

Maka announced, "I'll start questioning the villagers."

Kana nodded, "Yeah and I'll go scout up ahead."

Crona asked timidly, "Can I come with you?"

She smiled happily, "Of course! Let's go."

The couple continued down the path getting the stink eye from the villagers. When they reached the vacant forest Kana went into the dense trees on the side of the road. Crona asked, "What are you doing?"

She motioned for him to get by her. She then whispered, "In this area we can get a clear view of the road. But they can't get a good shot at us. It is easy to evacuate."

She then grazed her hand over the trunk of the tree. Next she kneeled to the ground and examined the marks in the muddy grass. Kans picked up a few damp chunks of grass and watched as the floated in her direction.

She stated, "Nothing unusual here. Only traces of wildlife. Although-"

Kana stood and turned Crona at just the right angle so he could see, "All the spiderwebs here unnerve me. This is not natural. Especially since this place is not very humid."

Crona asked, "How do you know so much?"

She answered softly, "I used to hunt a lot."

Before he could reply they spotted Maka and Soul with another person. Kana pulled Crona out of site behind a bush and clamped her hand over his mouth. She slowly removed her hand and pushed a finger to her own lips signaling for him to stay quiet. Her keen eyes watched the threesome studying them silently.

They quietly followed the three on foot. Crona stepped on a twig clumsily catching all their attention.

The couple froze. The three turned their attention to the path in front of them. Kana breathed, "That was close. Let's stay hidden a little longer. I have a bad feeling about that man their with."

Crona silently followed her lead and they stayed hidden in the shadows. When they came to a clearing they couldn't hear what was being said but when a golem appeared out of no where they could guess the fight had started. Before Crona could do anything Kana whispered in his ear, "Lets do a sneak attack on that man."

He agreed and she turned into sword mode. Crona jumped out of the trees flinging the flaming sword at the man. He turned and blocked with metal chains. He asked, "Where did these brats come from? Oh well, I'll just have to cut their bodies into bloody little pieces as well!"

Crona used Kana to block the man's rotating blades. She couldn't take it all though and started drizzling blood. He jumped back towards Maka asking, "Are you alright?"

The blades fires grew stronger with confidence, "Yeah I'm fine."

Maka stated, "We need a range attack to get that golem."

Ragnarok popped up, "Then your going to need me!"

Maka smiled, "Great!"

Ragnarok crossed his arms, "I never said I would do it, cow!"

Maka yelled, "I'll give you candy!"

Ragnarok huffed, "I don't care about some stupid candy!"

Maka now back in fierce combat with the golem, "10 pieces!"

Ragnarok screamed, "Are you deaf! I said I didn't want any candy!"

Maka howled, "20 pieces!"

Ragnarok told her, "It's not about the amount. I don't want any!"

Maka screamed wildly, "As much as you want!"

Ragnarok yelled, "Woohoo! Now your talking! You drive a hard bargain. Hey Crona, ditch Kana so I can do my magic!"

Kana turned into human form as Ragnarok turned into sword form. Crona questioned, "Will you be able to handle this? Your a lot smaller than before."

Ragnarok shouted, "Shut up and get ready to fight already!"

Crona pointed his sword at the golem, "I won't let you hurt my friends."

He then stated, "You ready?"

Maka nodded and Kana made her arm a flaming sword.

He said, "Screech Gamma."

Ragnarok screeched vibrating everything. The three thrusted themselves at the enemy. They were pushed back and Crona jumped in front of the girls protecting them with Ragnarok. Suddenly a female voice stated, "I've been waiting so long for this."

Then a gigantic wave of spiders formed in front of the golem. They formed into a beautiful coal haired woman. Crona visibly shook with fear and stuttered, "Y-Y-Your M-Medusa's sister, Lady Arachnae."

She laughed, "Oh yes Crona. I see things have been going well for you lately. I even see you've made a pact with a real weapon. Yes Kana, you have quite the interesting history, don't you?"

She then turned towards Maka and Soul, "Well I see you two had a little fight last night over who burnt the curry."

The witch smiled amusingly, "It was Soul. He forgot to turn off the back burner."

Maka gave Soul a death glare. Kana asked, "How do you know so much?"

She gave a laugh, "I have the most lovely darlings. They have been so good to me over these past 800 years."

Her eyes turned dark as she smiled maliciously, "I was in that Golem so long. But still I have such _**bloodlust**_!"

Maka went after the witch while Crona kept the Golem at bay. That left Kana with saw man. Strangely Maka suddenly stopped moving, she was paralyzed. As soon as she collapsed a blonde haired, blue eyed man crashed into the ground. He was dressed like a missionary but he was covered in skulls. Loud music blasted out from his earphones.

Giriku yelled, "I see someone else has decided to join the party!"

The man said nothing just stared blankly.

The saw man growled, "You going to say anything you rude prick"

Still silence. Giriku was becoming infuriated. Arachnae stated, "Come. Let us take our leave. He is a Death Scythe. Leave your golem behind to keep them busy."

He nodded and they vanished as Justin began fighting the golem and everyone else tended to the paralyzed Maka. Soul watched as Justin fought, "He's a scythe just like me. He doesn't even have a meister and he's so powerful."

Kana asked, "Maka, can you feel this?"

She pinched her leg. "Ow! Yeah, I felt that I just can't _move _anything."

Kana nodded, "Good. You still have sensastion."

She then tapped right under her knee. Nothing happened. "Hmm, thats weird. Your muscle shoud have reaxted to that."

Maka asked, "How do you even know all about this?"

Kana answered mysteriously, "Lets just say where I grew up there weren't many doctors. I learned all this from reading books."

When the battle was over Justin instructed them to carry Maka's body to his car. They did so and was she loaded into the coffin. To make her feel better Crona decorated it with flowers. She really looked like she could be buried right then and there. I happily smiled, "Let me help you Crona!"

Maka groaned, "No! I already feel dead enough since I can't move!"


	4. The First Meal

**A/N: I know this is super short but its filled with cute fluffiness! That makes up for the shortness right?**

**Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla. Don't sue.**

When they returned and had stayed with Maka a while Kana took Crona's hand, "Come on, let's go home."

He gave her a questioning look, "Home?"

She nodded, "Yes, silly. My home is your home. Besides its getting pretty late don't you want dinner?"

"Dinner?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll make my famous spaghetti! Then tomorrow we can work on getting your room more comfortable and some more clothes. Sound good?"

He smiled softly grabbing her hand, "Yeah"

Ragnarok impatiently yelled, "Where's the food woman?"

Kana called back, "Keep it up and you'll get nothing! Its almost done so hold your horses!"

She came out with two bowls of steaming spaghetti. Ragnarok picked up the bowl with both his hands and dumped all of it into his mouth at ounce. He then spat the majority of it out, "Ah! You call this food woman? It takes like crap!"

Kana yelled back, "Well fine then! That's all your getting tonight! What do _you_ think Crona?"

He shakily lifted the fork to his mouth and swallowed. His face went green, "Uh- It's- g-good."

She slit her eyes at Crona and crossed her arms, "Don't lie. I can read it on your face. You hate it. Please, don't lie, just tell me how you really feel."

He blushed embarrassedly, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to disappoint you."

Kana smiled, "You didn't disappoint me. I know very well I'm not that great of a cook. I just wanted to try to make you a nice homemade meal. So oven pizza it is?"

She went back in and started the oven before coming back in and cleaning up the spit up spaghetti giving Ragnarok the stink eye all the while.

Crona watched her calmly clean the dishes, all the messes they had made. He didn't understand why she was being so nice to him. "You know you can tell me whatever's on your mind? I mean we do have to trust each other with our lives, right?"

He looked down at the table, "Why are you being so nice to me? We just barely met."

She stated simply, "Why wouldn't I be nice to you? You've given me no reason to. Your not annoying, mean or rude. You pass in my book. You just have to expect more in people Crona. There are so many wonderful, good people in the world. But that doesn't mean you should pour your heart and soul out to everyone you meet. I mean there _are_ bad people in this world as well but hopefully you won't meet too many of those. If your good then that's what you'll draw to yourself. So really it's up to you. Anyway enough with the lecture. Let's just leave my answer to I'm your friend. That's what friends do."

His eyes widened at her moral lesson. Ragnarok on the other hand shouted, "Do you ever shutup woman!"

She growled and burst into flames, "What did you just say!"

He stated, "Well even though your cooking sucks it's good to know we can always roast some marshmallows on you."

She walked over still aflame and touched Ragnarok with her index finger, "Ow! Ow! Hot! Hot!"

She removed the finger and informed Crona, "Don't worry about being burned. My flames only affect my enemies."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. The flames danced just as ever, tickling him with movement but no sensation.

Ragnarok suddenly sniffed the air, "Do you smell smoke?"

Kana gaped in horror, "The food!"

She rushed off to open the oven. Instantly black smoke filled the kitchen and the smoke alarms went off as well did the sprinklers. She returned her hair and clothes soaked and laid the soggy charcoaled pizza in front of the boys who were equally as wet. Ragnarok just stared at her as the sprinklers and smoke detectors continued to go off, "I will never forgive you of this, woman!"

She muttered, "This time I really don't blame you."

Ounce they finished with their "meal" she asked Crona, "I'm so sorry about your clothes. Why don't you borrow something of mine? Do you prefer a nightgown or pajamas?"

He sweated, "Uh both are fine."

She nodded, "Why don't you go take a shower after all those days in your room. Here I'll show you how to work it."

Ounce she had shown him all the mechanics and locations of showery items she went off to find something suitable for him. He was so skinny and almost a head taller than her. What would fit?

After she found a suitable pair of long white pajamas with blue stripes she silently creeped into the bathroom and laid out a towel and his pajamas. After he had cleansed himself in the steam he stepped out surprised to see everything he needed. When he stepped out she stated, "Okay I found a spare tooth brush for you do you can brush your teeth and I'll go make sure your room is prepared for you."

He nodded taking the tooth brushes, "Two?"

She grinned, "You don't think I forgot about Ragnarok, did you? I'm sure he needs it."

He smiled back feeling pretty comfortable with his new weapon partner. He went back into the bathroom and Ragnarok popped out, "She really expects me to brush my teeth?"

Kana called, "If you won't do it, I'll do it for you, Ragnarok."

He picked up the toothbrush, "She scares me more than Medusa."


End file.
